Who waits forever anyway
by histoirede
Summary: Petite introspection de Tatsumi...


Titre : Who waits forever anyway  
Disclaimer : Yoko Matsushita a créé Tatsumi ET Watarai.  
Petite note de l'auteur : Cette fic est à la base une songfic, corrigée de toute chanson pour les standards de Un cookie à celui qui trouve a chanson rien qu'en suivant le fil de l'histoire. 

Ma bouche forme un petit sourire en écoutant la conversation qui a lieu de l'autre côté de la cantine alors que j'entre dans le réfectoire du Meifu.  
Aujourd'hui, j'arrive un peu tard, ce qui est assez commun. Ce qui est moins commun, ce sont les personnes assises ensemble à la table dont proviennent ces exclamations.  
Watari-san, Kurosaki-kun et Wakaba-chan sont assis tous les trois, sans aucun signe de Tsuzuki ou Terazuma.  
Etrange.  
Wakaba-chan est en train de gentiment embêter Kurosaki-kun, faisant la remarque du temps qu'il a passé avec nous.

"Déjà 3 ans...  
- Qu'est-ce que le temps passe vite !", réplique le scientifique assis en face d'elle.

On ne peut pas dire que le temps passe vraiment.  
Pour nous tous, rien n'a changé depuis ces trois années. Et il en sera ainsi pendant encore longtemps.  
Le monde extérieur changera, mais le Meifu restera identique, sous son soleil de printemps et les pluies de pétales des cerisiers qui bordent son entrée. Certains shinigami trouveront le repos, d'autres seront formés et je serai toujours là.

Watari-san a remarqué ma présence et fait un petit geste de la main pour que je me joigne à leur table.  
J'obtempère, ne voulant pas être impoli, et parce que je ne gagne rien à déjeuner seul.  
Je suis accueilli par de grands sourires, excepté de la part de Kurosaki-kun qui se contente d'un hochement de tête.

"J'espère que Tsuzuki-san et Terazuma-san ne sont pas en train de ravager un quelconque bureau à l'heure où je vous parle...  
- Oh non, Hajime est malade, il est en congés 3  
- ... et Tsuzuki est en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par Konoe-kachô car il est descendu dans le monde des vivants sans autorisation."

Je vois Watari-san pousser un petit soupir à la dernière phrase de Kurosaki-kun.  
Effectivement, le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur nous, mais nous sommes condamnés à 'vivre' ici. Pas assez vivants pour arpenter la Terre comme bon nous semble, mais pas assez morts pour aller au paradis non plus.

Je ne sais pas si c'est un mal.  
Ca fait bien trop longtemps que je suis dans cette situation pour bien m'en rendre compte.  
Tous les shinigami vivent à cause d'un regret laissé sur Terre.  
Des fois je m'interroge sur ce qui a pu conduire l'un ou l'autre de mes collègues à ne pas connaître le repos éternel.  
Peut-être au final suis-je au courant pour chacun d'entre eux... Kurosaki-kun voulait sa revanche, Watari-san ne s'était pas encore transformé en femme... Quitteront-ils le rang des shinigami le jour où ces regrets les quitteront ?  
Et moi ?  
Je ne sais même plus ce qui a laissé errer mon âme jusqu'au Meifu.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite l'histoire de Wakaba-chan.  
Est-ce que j'ai voulu de cette vie ?  
Pourquoi l'aurais-je voulu ?  
Je ne me souviens même plus vraiment de ce qu'il y avait 'avant'.

Pour quoi est-ce que je m'accroche à une existence comme celle-ci ?  
Il y a des jours, comme aujourd'hui, où je me demande ce qui me fait rester au Meifu si longtemps.

Mes collègues ont fini de manger et quittent la table, me laissant finir mon repas seul après que j'aie décliné leur offre de m'attendre.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, pourtant, une chaise est à nouveau tirée face à moi.  
Watari-san me fait un grand sourire, une tasse de café à la main.

"J'espère que je ne vous gêne pas.  
- Pas du tout."

En fait, je ne sais trop quoi dire.  
Il est vrai que je ne suis pas toujours d'excellente compagnie, mais aujourd'hui ma discussion avoisine le zéro.  
Quelque chose dans l'air me rend mélancolique.  
Peut-être qu'après tout, vivre en tant que shinigami n'a aucun intérêt.

Mais ai-je vraiment un quelconque choix ?  
Je ne saurais même pas ce que je devrais faire, si je voulais trouver la "paix".  
Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

"Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien, aujourd'hui..."

La voix de Watari-san me tire de mes rêves.

"Je pense peut-être un peu trop."

Il se contente de sourire à ma réponse.  
Et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire en retour.

Peut-être que je vis pour ça.  
Je vis pour quelques moments partagés chaque jour avec mes collègues et oserais-je dire, amis ?  
Je suis peut-être là pour réconforter Tsuzuki-san s'il a besoin de moi, ou pour répondre aux sourires de Watari-san...

Cette vie n'a rien de particulièrement désagréable.  
Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a 'après'.  
Peut-être serait-ce mieux que cette pseudo-vie.

"A quoi est-ce que vous pensez, Tatsumi ?"

La question que je pouvais redouter.

"Je me demande pourquoi je suis un shinigami.  
- Pour pouvoir prendre votre repas avec moi pour l'éternité, ce n'est pas évident ?"

Je force un petit sourire en tentant de cacher le rose qui a dû faire son apparition sur mes joues.  
Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ?  
Watari n'est-il pas au courant qu'il est impossible de s'attacher à quelqu'un ?  
C'est une expérience à chaque fois douloureuse et qui ne 'peut' pas finir bien.  
C'est une des rares constantes qui existent dans le monde des vivants comme au Meifu, d'ailleurs.

Depuis ce jour, Watari-san insiste pour prendre le déjeuner tous les jours avec moi.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre ceci.  
J'ai l'impression que Watari-san a compris que je traversais une période de questions existentielles.  
Mais je ne sais pas bien en quoi il compte y changer quelque chose.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis levé vers six heures du matin, alors que c'est mon unique jour de congés de la semaine.  
En refermant les yeux, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il pleuvait dehors. J'avais tort.  
Le monde n'est pas aussi vide que je le vois en ce moment, je pense.  
J'ai attrapé un livre et ai passé la plus grande partie de la matinée à tourner les pages, lisant d'un oeil distrait ce qui était loin d'être un chef d'oeuvre mais qui restait un passe-temps comme un autre.  
Et je réalisais qu'à part mon travail, je n'avais rien à faire.  
C'est à ce stade que j'en suis, et je n'arrive plus à tourner la page de mon livre.

toc toc toc

J'ai dû rêver, j'ai cru qu'on toquait à ma porte.

toc toc

Non, on toque bien à ma porte.  
Je me lève et vais ouvrir.

Un grand sourire vite caché par un énorme panier-repas.

"Vous m'accompagnez pour un pique-nique ??"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

"Je serais de bien piètre compagnie, aujourd'hui, Watari-san.  
- Ne dites pas de bêtise, il faut vous changer les idées ! Et puis même quand vous êtes grognon j'aime bien manger avec vous."

Je l'invite à rentrer et quelque chose me frappe tout à coup.  
La pièce a l'air bien plus vivante maintenant que le scientifique s'y affaire, ôtant son manteau avant d'aller regarder ce que je lisais.

"C'est bien ?  
- Non, vraiment pas.  
- Alors pourquoi vous le lisez ?  
- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire."

Il sourit.

"Je me suis toujours demandé ce que vous faisiez vos jours de congés... je suis malheureux d'apprendre que vous vous y ennuyez.  
- D'habitude je ne m'en rends pas compte..."

Tout à coup, la poche de la blouse de Watari-san se met à bouger et une petite boule de plumes en sort, venant voleter autour de moi.

"Bonjour, 003."

Watari-san me regarde d'une drôle de manière. Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui je ne lui ai encore fait aucun reproche.  
Je n'en ai ni l'envie ni le courage.  
Je voudrais tout oublier.

Watari-san s'approche et une de ses mains vient se poser sur ma joue.  
Vous faites une erreur, Watari-san. C'est le genre de gestes qui ne vous amèneront que de la souffrance.  
Et ces yeux d'ambre de méritent pas cette tristesse.

"Je vous en prie, Tatsumi... Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, mais... enfin, si je peux aider, dites-le moi."

Il pousse un petit soupir avant de m'offrir encore un de ses sourires lumineux et de doucement caresser ma joue.  
Je ferme les yeux à ce contact, sentant 003 se poser sur mon épaule.

"Je crois deviner un moyen... allons pique-niquer."

Je vais m'arrêter de réfléchir pour aujourd'hui.  
Je vais juste passer un bon moment et oublier.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Watari-san s'écrouler sur mon fauteuil, en train de s'esclaffer encore une fois et de se battre à moitié sérieusement contre 003.  
Ce spectacle va me manquer une fois que le scientifique sera parti.  
Que ce soit pour aujourd'hui ou pour l'éternité.  
Car lui comme un autre, il partira loin de moi, je le sais.

Non, je m'étais dit de ne plus penser à ça.  
Je vais m'asseoir en face de Watari-san, contemplant d'un oeil amusé comment le scientifique essaye désespérément de défaire les noeuds que 003 a jugé bon de lui faire dans les cheveux.

"Vous ne voulez pas m'aider plutôt que de vous moquer ?"

Je suis interloqué une seconde mais décide d'accéder à la demande de Watari-san.  
Je me lève et viens m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où est assis le scientifique, bénéficiant ainsi d'une position surélevée, plus pratique pour aider Watari-san.  
De longues minutes passent dans le silence, mais je suis trop occupé pour que mon esprit reparte dans des considérations malvenues.  
Les cheveux de Watari-san sont doux et soyeux, en plus d'être beaux et de sentir bons.  
Pourquoi faut-il que je ressente ceci ?  
Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que Watari-san pourrait remplir le vide que je ressens ?  
Et pourquoi en ai-je peur ?

Des fois je ne me comprends pas.

Il me regarde d'un air malicieux, soufflant doucement sur son thé trop chaud.  
Ca fait maintenant quatre heures que nous sommes rentrés de ce pique-nique. Watari-san m'a tour à tour amusé, disputé, énervé, nourri, sans jamais m'ennuyer, sans jamais se lasser.  
Il n'est venu que pour moi. Parce qu'il savait que j'en avais besoin.  
Et cette pensée me fait chaud au coeur alors qu'au fond de moi la crainte de tout ce qui pourra suivre se réveille à nouveau.  
J'essaye de la chasser en réentamant la discussion qui s'était tarie quand je suis allé faire du thé.

"A quoi pensez-vous ?  
- A ce soir.  
- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ?  
- J'essaye de trouver un moyen pour que vous me laissiez passer la nuit ici..."

Je mords une de mes lèvres et me découvre un soudain intérêt pour ma tasse de thé.

"Je... Watari-san...  
- Je ne voulais pas vous embarasser, Tatsumi, excusez-moi."

Il se lève et vient s'accroupir en face de moi, ses yeux espérant peut-être se frayer un chemin vers mon regard.  
Il pose une main sur un de mes genoux.

"Je n'aime pas vous voir dans cet état, Tatsumi. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais bizarrement malheureux de vous voir vous morfondre ainsi. Je... je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose, parce que... je tiens à vous, Tatsumi."

Je détourne une nouvelle fois le regard.  
Autant cette déclaration me fait plaisir, autant mes réflexions antérieures me reviennent à l'esprit.  
Je sens une larme couler, venue de je-ne-sais-où.

Un de ses genoux se pose sur le canapé où je suis assis et ses mains, si chaudes, si douces, viennent attraper mon visage.  
Mon regard est contraint de croiser le sien.  
Ses grands yeux d'ambre affichent une douleur que je ne leur connaissais pas.

"Excusez-moi, Tatsumi."

J'essaye de retrouver mon souffle, de pouvoir répondre à ce qu'il dit.

"Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Watari-san. Ce serait plutôt le contraire"

Il me fait un sourire triste avant que ses lèvres ne viennent arrêter sur ma joue la progression de l'unique larme que j'ai versé.

"Ne soyez plus malheureux, s'il vous plaît."

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, mon esprit s'embrûme.  
Sans vraiment que je me contrôle, j'attire le corps de Watari-san contre le mien, le serrant dans mes bras plus que de raison, enfouissant mon visage contre son torse.  
Je veux tout oublier.

Ses bras viennent m'enlacer alors que de petits mots rassurants sortent de sa bouche.  
Mais comment les croire ?  
Peut-il savoir dans quel tourment je suis ?

"Tatsumi, vous avez l'éternité devant vous. Mais c'est à vous de faire le choix : voulez-vous la vivre ou la subir ?"

Ses doigts viennent effleurer mon cuir chevelu alors que ces paroles s'insinuent en moi.  
Je veux...  
Ce que je veux...

"Watari-san, pouvons-nous rester ainsi encore quelques instants ?"

Je sens son coeur battre contre mon oreille, je me laisse bercer doucement, fermant les yeux à ses caresses dans mes cheveux.

"Pour l'éternité si vous le souhaitez."

"Vous réalisez que si vous me prenez, il va falloir me garder pour l'éternité ?"

Je devine qu'un sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

"Ca tombe bien, c'est justement ce que je souhaitais..."

Il s'écarte légèrement de moi et une de ses mains dirige mon visage de façon à ce que son regard plonge dans le mien.

"Si je... enfin... vous voyez... vous me jurez de ne plus être malheureux et de rester à moi pour l'éternité ?  
- Si quoi ?  
- Si je... si je vous dis que je vous aime."

Sa voix s'était faite toute petite et je décelais une certaine crainte dans ses yeux.

"Je vous jure."

Ses lèvres descendirent doucement vers les miennes, déposant un baiser chaste et doux.

"Je vous aime, Tatsumi."

Alors que son étreinte est renouvellée, je me demande.  
Depuis quand est-ce que je l'aime ?  
Depuis quand est-ce que j'attends ce moment ?  
J'ai la bizarre impression d'avoir toujours eu ce sentiment à l'égard du scientifique.  
Mais peu importe si je l'aime depuis toujours, si je l'aime depuis un jour, depuis une heure. L'important est que je l'aime pour l'éternité. Je l'aime aujourd'hui, je l'aimerais demain.  
L'éternité est monotone et répétitive.  
Tant mieux, je veux vivre pour toujours ce que je vis aujourd'hui.

Et maintenant je sais qu'il avait raison.  
Si je suis là, si je vais rester là, il y a une raison.  
///- Je me demande pourquoi je suis un shinigami.  
- Pour pouvoir prendre votre repas avec moi pour l'éternité, ce n'est pas évident ?///

Oui, j'avais un regret, sur Terre. Et toujours vivace dans mon coeur alors que m'était attribuée la position de shinigami.  
L'amour ne peut durer éternellement.  
Maintenant je veux vivre éternellement pour pouvoir prouver le contraire.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui je veux vivre pour toujours, pour ce moment.  
Je veux rester dans ses bras, sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.  
Je veux l'entendre se plaindre de son pingouin, je veux l'entendre rire d'une des bêtises de Tsuzuki-san, je veux l'entendre se moquer gentiment de moi.  
Je veux voir son sourire illuminer mon éternité.

Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes à nouveau, cette fois-ci un peu plus insistantes.  
Je me laisse faire, laissant le plaisir d'être la source de son bonheur s'insinuer en moi.  
Je suis à lui pour l'éternité.  
Et quelque chose au fond de mon coeur me force à croire qu'il va me prouver qu'on peut aimer pour l'éternité.  
Je m'étends doucement sur le canapé, tout en le gardant tout contre moi.  
Non, jamais je ne le laisserai partir.

"Watari-san, je dois vous avouer que je vous aime aussi."


End file.
